Lichtennaught
by Myrkurson
Summary: What happens when a boy's past comes to take him back to the life he so desperately tried to avoid. His friends and boyfriend go after him when a mysterious man kidnaps him through a portal at their school. They will find out the shocking truth of who their friend really is and where he truly came from.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

/ Mark's POV \\\

I'm sleeping and I find myself in a bed that I'm not used to. As my eyes open up the chill of the air stings around me, making me retreat under the covers further and further until my foot touches the footboard and I stop. It's quiet with only the sound of the wind to occupy me. I hear commotion outside but it's in a language I don't understand: sounds Scandinavian. I get myself up and out of bed only to realize that I'm no longer wearing my old clothes. I'm wearing much bulkier outerwear and öfter für-like clothes under it. I hear a voice that is too familiar.

"You're finally up I see".

"Yeah I slept okay" I responded but strangely enough it wasn't in English.

"We found you yesterday on the beach… alone. You were pretty cold, I'm amazed that you're up this quick" the strange man tells me. I'm a fighter, always have been. I try and get up when the sharp pain fills my right leg. I fall, onto something warm and hard. I look up and it's some sort of creature. I can only mutter the words before darkness surrounds me.

I open my eyes only to find I had fallen asleep in my physics class. I pull my head up and unstick my finished test from my face to see that class is nearing the end. I ask to be excused to the bathroom and, with the teacher's approval, I briskly leave. I try and understand the meaning of this odd dream but come up with nothing. . I arrive at the bathroom, walk in, and enter the last stall, the one with a sink. I bend over and splash my face to test if I am really awake. I am. I go on and start to wash my face while I ponder my thoughts. As I am washing my face the lights in the bathroom flicker a few times before shutting off completely. I see a glimmer in the mirror... right where my head would be. There is a dark black crown of cold metal seemingly on my reflection. I am compelled to reach out and touch it. When I touch the glass I suddenly feel a weight on my head: the crown.

Quickly removing the crown I finish washing my face, dry off, and walk back to my class. Before going in, I quickly seal the crown in my bag. The power is still out but everyone just continues their test. The final few minutes of the period are mundane and it ends not soon enough. After thanking the teacher I grab my bag and head out. It's colder to the touch but I ignore it and move on with my day. Lunch is upon me and I walk slowly up to where I normally sit with my friends. I get there first and sit down alone. Confident that I am away from prying eyes, I pull out the crown and decide to put it on. I am a damn fine looking queen if I do say so myself. All of a sudden I can see someone walking down the hallway right to me. He's taller than me with a pale yet darker complexion. I've never seen him before yet I can't seem to break my gaze. He walks quickly and with a purpose, as if he is looking for something important. Eventually his golden-hazel eyes lock with mine. I quickly take the crown off, but only after he sees it. He walks over and sits uncomfortably close to me.

"Hi-" the raven haired boy starts. His voice having a new accent to it.

"Oh, erm... hello," I respond.

For some reason he looked too familiar but I can't put a finger on it. I'm ripped from my thoughts as my boyfriend, Joshua Wylde, walks over to where I am sitting. He is quickly accompanied by my other two close friends, Alexis Kingston and Lauren Dagworth.

The new boy stands up and seems like he was about to sprint away. "You can stay!" I practically shouted, sounding more desperate than I wanted it too. Something about this boy is drawing me towards him. Not romantically but I just want to be around him. I don't want to see him sad or scared.

"Please, join us for lunch," I offer, standing and taking a step towards him. I can feel the heat in the room increasing as the fire in his eyes ignite something inside me. Everyone's eyes are on me;the crown still in my hand. "Don't go," I manage to say, "I would love for you to meet my friends." I smile and sit down next to Joshua.

He looks as if he is pondering my request before taking a seat on the ground next to me. The air around us chills, to my relief. I only now notice that I am grasping the crown a little too tightly. I managed to cut my finger slightly and, not wanting to concern anyone, I stuff my hand in my pocket. The blood quickly is soaked up by the fabric leaving my finger dry, staining the grey a deep crimson. To my avail nobody seems to notice, for the time being.

"Babe, you should put the crown back on, I bet you're pretty cute in it." Joshua suggests as he suppresses a chuckle.

"Yes! You should. Also who is this new 'friend' of yours?" Alexis asks as she starts to unpack her food. I put the crown back on and lay into my boyfriend's side. The new kid only looks at us curiously before mimicking the same action on me. Both Joshua and I are taken by his sudden show of affection but I don't move away. Something about him is alluring to me. I have a feeling of fullness when he touched me, a feeling I should know but seemingly can't. As we three lay on each other we go about our normal lunch with the new kid staying silent.

Eventually I acknowledge him, "Hey, what's your name?" I ask, slightly shaking him.

"Myr-," he paused,"Trey!"

I don't think anyone else caught his slip up, or even cared about his name for that matter, but I sure did. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Trey!" I respond as I stick out my hand for a handshake. He seems hesitant but connects his hand with mine. His skin is strong yet smooth, chilled to the touch, and just as quickly as the handshake started it had ended. The air around me seemed to grow increasingly hotter again. Sweat was beginning to form as I look back at Joshua.

"Is it just me, or has it gotten colder in here?" he asks while he rubs my side. Alexis and Lauren agree with him and look at my puzzled face. y gaze shifts off of them and back to the full uneaten pizza in front of me. I grab a slice and take a bite, quickly dropping it and letting a few curses slip my lips. I look down at my hands.

"Odin ofan, brennandi" Trey says to me quickly as he sits up and feels the burns on my fingers. Joshua picks up the slice and is concerned.

"It's not hot, it isn't even warm." he announces. Where I had grabbed there even seemed to be the lightest traces of frost.

That is when Trey notices I am still wearing the crown. "Where did you get that... crown, is it?"

"Oh, funny story... it was left at my door and I kinda just put it in my bag. I thought that you all," I motion to my friends and boyfriend, "had given it to me. Why else would I have it?"

Alexis, not believing the lie for a second, motions for me to give it to her. I take it off of my head, slightly nicking another finger on the sharp points,and pass it over to her. I wipe the blood off onto the inside of my sweatshirt before anyone can notice. Alexis brushes her fingers over the blades that protrude from the top and the smooth matte metal that encompasss the band.

"Careful, it's sharp." she glares at me, "Any ideas?"

/ Normal POV \\\

"Yeah, but it's kinda," she pauses, "Fuc- scratch that... no ideas," she replies eyeing up the crown. Her gaze is stolen by the stranger standing up from his position next to Mark and Joshua. He stretches his arms and cracks his back before looking back at the group.

"I need to use the restroom, where would that be?" he asked, trying to hold the urgency from his voice.

"I can show you!" Mark said overenthusiastically as he got up to lead him. Joshua let out a slight whimper at the sudden loss of his lover. "Hush it you! I am not leaving forever!" Mark retorts.

"Might as well be," Joshua sighs.

They walk down the hall in silence before reaching the bathrooms. Trey just follows Mark while memorizing the layout of the school. They walked inside and it was pitch black.

"Power is still out, here" Mark said pulling out his lighter.

Trey goes up and touches a black smudge on the mirror. Below it there is something written, See him for true eyes can not lie. When Trey touches the lettering the lights suddenly flash back on, partially blinding the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

/ Alexis' POV \\\

As the two boys head down the wing of the hallway I crane my neck until I cannot see them anymore. Who is this 'Trey' person. I have never seen him in my life, and he doesn't look like anyone from around here.

"This kid gives me the creeps. I'm getting a weird energy from him. Anybody else?" she says as she goes to inspect the pizza that was in Mark's hand. It was strange, the pizza was warm everywhere except for the spot Mark was holding. How he could have been burned by it?

Lauren and Joshua shake their heads in different directions. Joshua appears to already miss the contact with his boyfriend. Lauren ignites the conversation again as she opens her Panera bag.

"Nope he's got that hot mysterious Tumblr vibe." she proclaims as she takes another bite of her Greek salad.

"Yeah, just a little." A slight sense of mischief taints his voice. "Something about this kid leaves me on edge. Feel like we should go check it out. Should we go follow them?" Joshua asks as he starts to stand up, pausing in thought.

"I'm down" both girls say simultaneously. They all grab their phones and hastily walk to the bathroom. Tracing their steps they see them stop before turning into the restroom. Stopping at the door they try to listen in on whatever is going on in the men's room.

We all stand there in silence as I can faintly hear their conversation inside.

/ Inside the bathroom \\\

"Power is still out, here" Mark said pulling out his lighter. "Try not to burn yourself"

"Where did you get this? It is very well put together" Trey replies as he takes the lighter. He waves it around before stopping in front of the mirror. He goes up and touches a black smudge on the mirror. Below it there is something written, See him for true eyes can not lie. When Trey touches the lettering the lights turn back on partially blinding the two.

/ Alexis' POV \\\

The lights turn when it sounds like something large had just shattered. I slowly creep into the bathroom, motioning for the others to wait. I motion for the other two to wait outside as I slip in silently. I rear my head to see into the bathroom to see Trey touching the shattered mirror then looking at Mark. Trey seemingly having a sixth sense threw the lighter, still open, right at my face. It misses me and hits the wall instead. Mark looks over at me before falling backwards. Trey immediately forgets about me and rushes over to him catching him before he hits the cold tiled floor. I use this opportunity to grab Mark's lighter and close it. The metal is covered in frost, with a flame emitting from the glass. Hearing the noise Joshua and Lauren push open the door to discover the Mark passed out in Trey's arms.

/ Normal POV \\\

"What the hell is going on?!" Joshua yells furiously as the Lauren stands in disbelief of the spectacle in front of her.

"I'm taking the prince home." Trey mutters softly as he pulls out a dagger. He nicks his and Mark's finger, combining their blood before writing a symbol on the broken mirror. opens a portal walking in with the unconscious boy in his arms.

"Lets go, we gotta follow them!" Alexis yells as she breaks out into a sprint into the closing portal. Joshua and Lauren rush in behind her as the portal closes around them. these teens into a cavern enveloped in darkness. Their eyes struggle to adjust to the small traces of light left. "Guys?!" Alexis bellows.

"We definitely aren't in Tampa anymore, Dorothy Anne." Joshua says sassily somewhere in the darkness. Lauren can be heard shuffling around trying to find the phone she had lost. Alexis reaches into her pocket and grabs the lighter. She flicks open the lid and tries to ignite the flame. It lights after the third attempt and illuminates the cavern around them. Its light is able to carry much further than it would have back at the school. Off in the distance Trey can be seen walking to a split in the tunnel, a light whistling can be heard. He lightly sang, seemingly to a unconscious mark as he lumbered along.

I never meant to leave you there, a crown of roses in your hair

Along with everything you ever feared

And every step I see our face, and even though I'm miles away

Just close your eyes, and you can feel me here

And feel me here

{Song: From The Grave by James Arthur}

He pauses seeing the slight illumination from behind him. He shoots a dagger like glare right at Alexis before returning to his course and picking up his pace. The group of friends arrive at the junction after where Trey was seen last. His path was unknown and there were three different routes.

"Fuck! You gotta be kidding me right now" Alexis said while slumping against the cavern wall. "Now we will never find him, where even are we" she said quietly to herself. Not ready to accept defeat she stands again and gets the lighter. They had shut it off and opted to use a phone flashlight instead, the light carried much further than the lighter's. Not thinking she opened it up and struck a flame. "Wait a second" She brought the flame down to the ground and she could see faint violet footprints leading down one of the tunnels. She sweeped the lighter around and saw no other prints, not even their own. "Kill the light" She spoke, breaking the ever growing silence. When Joshua turned off the flashlight the footprints led clearly down the leftmost path. Alexis got up and shut the lid to the lighter, extinguishing the flame. She looked at the lighter as it mysteriously covered itself in frost, quizzically she tossed the lighter in her pocket.

/ At the end of the tunnel \\\

Trey saw the light ahead and his heart leapt for joy. He had never been so happy to see the outside world. He found a spot where a ray of light shown through an opening in the cave and puts down Mark. He takes off Mark's bag and sets it next to the boy. His legs were killing him from the hours of walking with him in his arms. Even though the boy had a smaller stature he was surprisingly heavy. His hearing picked up the sound of footsteps from deeper in the cavern, his instincts took over as he cups his hand around his mouth. He lets out a ear piercing screech that reverberates through the three tunnels. Unknown to the teens farther back, all three tunnels led to the same location. A low warble is heard from somewhere in the cave system when a pair of golden eyes pierce the darkness. The creature that hosted the glowing orbs walked out of the shadows and picked up the knocked out boy in its maw. Its teeth would lightly pierce the skin as he leveraged him over its shoulder and onto its back. Trey joined Mark and the creature darted to the exit of the cave.

/ Memory \\\

I wake up and I am no longer in bed but rather sitting on a cold beach. There is not the sand that I am used to but rather smooth stones. I sit there looking around to find no traces of life, no foliage for that matter. Cliffs surround the small landing on the water giving me a protected feeling. I lay back and begin admiring the stars. I can see the outline of something overhead as the dim light of the sky is blocked by it. I freeze as a loud thump and the compression of pebbles is heard behind me. I have no idea about what was going to happen next, what monster would appear. My questions would soon be answered as the creature was now standing above me. Water dripping all over me.

The Gods must have heard my prayers as it slowly backed up to the waters edge before sitting down and locking eyes with me.

It just stared at me. I have been sitting for quite some time before it finally gets up and advances to right in front of me. I am trapped looking into its emerald green eyes. Such a soft expression for such a fierce beast, a ruthless killer. It was designed to be a true hunter capable of luring its prey using any means possible. This fact alone terrified me when I realized that somehow I was not scared of its appearance. However, I knew very well of its capabilities thus keeping an ample distance between us. It turns its head presumably to get a better view of me and its surroundings. I can hear it making low guttural growling noises as its eyes pick up something behind me. I immediately freeze as it gets up slowly and as if it was stalking some sort of prey. Gracefully it glides past me making the slightest of noise and disappears from my line of sight.

'This is how I die… at the jaws of this beast' I think to myself as I await the end. I wait for what seems to be an eternity when I feel the slight sea breeze vanish and all goes dark around me. The creature… is protecting me from whatever is lurking in the shadows. is protecting me from whatever is sulking in the darkness with us. An ear piercing screech disturbs the serenity of the moment when shouts erupt in my direction. Im ripped from the sand and carried up into the air watching the wave disappear below me. I can feel blood trickle down my chest as the teeth of the monster dig into my skin. It gently, well as gently as possible, tosses me up onto its back. I grab on for dear life when I feel hands wrap around my waist. I turn around to see golden eyes looking right back at me. "Shhhh we are almost home" the person whispers before hugging me tightly. At this point I realized exactly what happened. I had met alex…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

/ Alexis' POV \\\

I ran ahead of the group to try and catch up to Trey. His pace quickened when he heard the loud crunch of gravel coming from under my shoes. It felt almost as if he wanted me to see where he was going. I was taken from thoughts when my foot got stuck between two rocks and fell. Somehow hearing my fall Trey stopped in his tracks. He gently laid mark down on the ground before laying next to him. The care in his actions led me to believe that had some sort of relation for Mark. How he carried him, how he picked him up, it all felt off.

I manage to get my foot unstuck and slowly creep over to the sleeping boy. His arms were wrapped around Mark in a protective hold, like a protective boyfriend. With trepidation I look at them in confusion. Who does this guy think he is. The eerie feeling of danger rushed over me.

/ Marks Memory \\\

Somehow I don't recognize him and he decides to sit next to me. I'm nice and friendly when all of the sudden he starts chuckling. I'm confused but think nothing of it. I don't know how but I can not seem to find out why all of my friends are acting weird around him. Giving him nasty looks and all. Now it's lunch and he's sitting with us at in the hallway, Star is with us too. He seems like a really nice guy when all of the sudden he puts his arm around me and continues his conversation. I'm pretty confused but I'm too tired to not let him. Star seems to take this differently giving him a nasty look. I'm getting a nagging feeling that she is jealous of affection I am getting.

He removes his arm and continues to sit with us while we eat. I decide to stay late after school to introduce him to all of my friends. I take him to the yearbook room and we walk inside. Alexis, Lauren and Joshua are already there having what seems to be the time of their lives. Alexis turns around and freaks out when she sees that he is with me. She quickly starts texting someone and my phone goes off. It was me. "Do we really have to include him?" I shoot the 'Yes absolutely' look and we sit down with the group.

He and I are sitting next to each other watching a movie when he wraps his arm around my midsection and pulls me closer to him. I don't resist as he rubs my back with his hand and rests his head on mine. I begin to doze off as he seemingly knows just where the right spot to rub my back is. The others do not see this since they are so tied up with the movie. I don't entirely know when I fell asleep but I am woken when the person next to me is ripped from my side. Alexis was pulling on his arm and drags him out of the room. She pulls a small metal object out of her pocket and puts it in his hands. He looks dumbfounded. He was about to protest when Alexis slaps the boy. He just looks at her in awe and disgust, he turns to see me and quickly walks past and returns back to the movie. The others greet him and he goes on as if nothing ever happened. I am beyond confused and don't know where to begin processing the information.

Alexis walks out of the room and slams the door closed. I feel someone lay down at the other end of the couch, I'm too tired to even open my eyes when there's a pounding at the yearbook room door. Whomever was sitting with me gets up to answer it. He gasps and quietly exits into the hallway.

I can hear them talking outside but its in a language I just don't understand. They bring my name up and it all goes silent. He opens the door and this new person runs up and hugs me. This new boy is of a taller build, about 6'2" with a more chestnut auburn hair and deep emerald eyes. "Mark is it? My bud here has told me all about you!" He says with an accent that I cannot put a finger on. "My name is Alex Myrkson! Nice to finally meet you!" He says while extending his hand for me to shake. His skin is cold at first but after contact becomes warm and soft. "I almost forgot, this is my brother Trey Myrkson" He adds. Now I have a name and a face. I let them in as I introduce them to the rest of my friends. Alexis comes out hearing the new voices and just freezes. She had a deathy gaze locked onto Alex and Trey. She just turns around and goes back into the bathroom. I put my hand out to stop the door, it is quickly snached by Trey. There's blood, she must have broken skin or something. Trey says something to Alex and he just walks back and starts looking through his bag. Lauren gets me a towel and starts to clean up the blood that has gotten on the floor. I decide that it would be best for me to take my guests and go home. Lauren apologizes and wishes me well as we exit. We walk out of the school and head into the student lot. I notice that my car is gone, along with my stuff and Alex. Trey tells me that he went home to get his stuff and that we would be staying at his house tonight. "What about my parents" I ask when he cuts me off by hugging me tightly. "Shhh, they know where you are" He softly responds.

He walks me over to the curb and pulls out his phone. Seconds later a car arrives and he helps me in, Alex is driving and gives me a small smile. I've seen this car before, but i'm just too tired to care. I get in and fall asleep shortly after we leave.

We arrive at the house and its massive, apparently his parents own multiple properties across the country and abroad as well. As I get out I notice that Alex is wearing a jacket with **Bjørnøya **written on it. I have never seen this house before and have some hesitation on entering. Alex comes out with towels and ushers me inside quickly. He takes us upstairs to one of the bathrooms and has me take off my shirt. I've always been insecure about my body and today is no different. "Your going to be fine, Mark is it?" Alex tells me. I just nod, keeping my head down so that I don't have to look at them. They help me clean off all of the blood that was left and leave me to put on new clothes.

The night afterwards was amazing, we watched a movie in the home theater and just overall relaxed. I realized that this is the first time I have really talked to Trey.

/ Alexis' POV \\\

After I am sure the two are asleep I get my phone and snap a quick picture of them. Trey's sudden boldness with mark is still leaving me uneasy but there is nothing I can do about it right now. He needs not know of my knowledge of the situation. I shift my worries from them to me. Its cold and dark and I just want to go to sleep. I feel that it could be in my best interest to try and get some rest, but I will need to keep an ear out for trey if he decides to leave again. I sit down with my back on a boulder and close my eyes. I just think back on everything that has happened so far. Trey just showing up, the whole portal issue, this damned cavern. Before I can truly fall asleep I hear the others not so quietly catch up to me. I put my finger to my lips and motion for them to sit down next to me.

They seem just as tired as I am and quickly obliged. As soon as they hit the ground Lauren and Joshua are out cold. I reach over to Mark's bag and grab the blanket he had brought with him. Quietly I walk over to Trey and drape it over the two. I crawl back and finally fall asleep.

/ Normal POV \\\

The group of friends were sleeping not to far away from Trey for hours. Joshua and Lauren were peaceful dreaming, unlike Alexis who could not stay asleep for longer than a hour at a time. She was constantly bombarded with thoughts on the whole ordeal so far. She could not get the feeling that she has met this Trey kid before. Before she could continue to comb through her mind a light shuffling woke her up.

Trey had gotten up and was packing up the blanket into his bag. He quietly paced over to Mark's bag and heaved it over his shoulder before returning to the unconscious boy. Without warning he cups his hands over his mouth and releases an ear piercing roar. Its sonours shreek echoes throughout the cave before someone… or something returned the call. Lumbering footsteps slowly made their way down the cave and soon the beast producing the sound was seen.

By now Lauren and Joshua had woken up and were standing right behind Alexis as they watch in awe. A large black creature walked over to Trey and laid down in front of mark. Trey ignored the others as he carefully picked up Mark and laid him down on the creatures back, strapping his bag onto the side of the saddle. Before they two could run away again Alexis broke her frozen state and bolted to Trey. He climbed and settled himself onto the saddle before whispering into the beast's ear. It got up and began to walk to the exit of the cave. Alexis stood in front of it, determined to get the answers she so wanted. "Bíddu" Trey called out. The creature stopped as he got off of it and walked over to her.

"What in Hel are you doing here!" He shouted. Alexis was taken back by his sudden outburst.

"What made you think that following me through a damned portal was a good Idea? What made you think that standing before us would not get you killed" He snapped

"Why did you take him?" Alexis shouted back.

"What made you think just taking someone THROUGH A DAMNED PORTAL was a good idea? You really thought that we would just let you take him from his friends and his family like that?" The anger in her voice was slowly rising.

"You know nothing of your _friend_" He respond. "I am taking him to his family! His REAL family. And as for the whole friend deal… if you were his friends he would have told you by now. You have wasted enough of my time" He stated coldly before getting back on the creature.

Without skipping a beat Alexis pulls out the lighter and strikes a flame. Trey freezes in his place seeing her so easily holding the blood bound object. "Hvaða vonda anda ættir þú að geta haldið eldi prinsinnsins" Trey asked her. He waited for a response before grabbing the still lit flame from her and having the beast rear up on its hind legs. It spreads open its wings before closing them and staring down the girl.

"He wants to know who you are" Trey broke the silence.

"Well I want to know why you were holding mark like that when you were sleeping! Who do you think you are to be so clingy with him. He is hurt he needs his family!" Alexis shouted at him. "And don't start with the whole I am his family crap."

"You are the reason why he is hurt. You all are the reason why I had to come back and find him like this. You especially are the reason why I've had to keep him asleep this whole time." Trey snapped at her.

The whole group was taken back by his statement. Alexis didn't know how to respond to the attack.

Before anyone could continue arguing the creature which they two were on spoke its mind. "We are done here. If you cared enough you would find us at the castle." With that the creature walked out before launching itself and its occupants into the sky. The group of friends are stuck watching as it soared away with their best friend on its back.

"Well this is just fucking fantastic!" Joshua mutters before turning away to sit on a rock. Lauren and Alexis are taken by his sudden cursing. Joshua was normally the most reserved of the three and especially when they are under stressful situations. Lauren leaves to go comfort him and his loss of his boyfriend. Alexis is just left standing there watching the horizon as the sun's rays had just began to break the surface. She felt a light breeze and a muffled scream carried along the air.

/ Alexis' Vision \\\

Rjeya was laying on the bed clenching the furs tightly, her knuckles turning white as she screamed in pain. Her husband Fyrkon was close at her side the whole time. She looked him in the eyes as a tear rolled down her cheek, the pain was growing stronger and stronger as the contractions grew. At first she was overjoyed when she was found to be carrying, but when she found that it tested positive her heart sank.

All couples who had Drekiblóð in their family lines had to have the test performed a month before delivery. Both Rjeya and Fyrkon had Drekiblóð, however the chances of having a pure born were next to none. It had not happened in nearly 3000 years, so when the healer brought the news to the couple all were shocked. Now she is in the final hours of her labor before her son would be born. All of the healers were present for such an occasion. Nine times out of ten the mother would pass during childbirth with those who survived becoming infertile. Now it is the moment most dreaded by Frykon as his beloved was soon to deliver.

Hours have passed before Rjeya screamed out and all went silent. Seconds felt like minutes when the silent cry of a child broke the air. Rjeya had survived and was nursing the child. The test had come incorrect as the child was a mixed blood. Consequently its chance in the bloodline was ruined. The new parents could care less as they were planning on having more kids later on anyways. They enjoyed the rest of the day together, as a new family.

4 Years Later

Fyrkon knew this feeling too well, his wife soon to deliver with a positive test on the children. The delivery went smoothly and he was finally allowed to see his sons. The elder twin was a Drekiblóð but not a pure blood. Fyrkon was overjoyed, he now had a suitable heir to his throne. The kingdom elder walked out with another child in her arms, however this child was different. For the first time a pure blood had been born, a pure Drekiblóð. The child did not cry or reach for his mother. Instead he reached for his crying brother. Once the children made contact they looked into eachothers eyes. Aleksandar walks in with an satin black lighter and dagger in his hands. Fyrkon and Rjeya took them and walked over to their sons. First Fyrkon would take the dagger and cut the palms of the kids, making sure to press their hands together. Quickly after Rjeya would strike the lighter and let the flame dance across their skin. This action made a blood bind to the objects and the children. The dagger became bloodbound to Treyden and the lighter to Mark. After the children survived their first winter the family crest was etched into the skin behind the left ear.

All goes black. Alexis suddenly starts to feel dizzy as she begins to see another vision.

_A young boy no older than eight is sleeping in a bed with furs draped over him. The door to the room slightly opens before another boy around the same age creeps in. The boy in bed gets up and looks confused. He is handed a cup of water from what seems to be his brother. "Your finally up I see".  
_"_Yeah I slept okay" He responds. "I fell asleep on the beach watching Alex play in the water, he wanted me to splash him but you know how I hate to get wet." The room around them began to shake. "Are you there?"_

"_Are you there"_

"_Hello"_

/ Normal POV \\\

"ALEXIS" Lauren shouts before tightly hugging her friend. "You were staring at the wall for ten minutes! You never respond and I got worried. I can't lose you too…" She cried into her ear.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lauren hugs Alexis tightly as they just stand there in the mouth of the cave. Lauren had been watching the whole event unfold as the creature flew off with Mark, she stood back to help joshua catch up to alexis as she ran ahead. After they flew off Alexis just stood there, fixated on the spot that they were just occupying. She was looking forward but her eyes were not registering the world around her. She started to lightly shake and she starts to say names incoherently. Terrified for her friend she leaves Joshua and runs over to Alexis and grabs her arm, spinning her around to face herself. There is no life in her friend's eyes and the shaking was just getting worse. Not knowing what to do Lauren shouts in Alexis's face before quickly embracing her in a hug. "I got worried. I can't lose you too…" She cried into her ear. Alexis hugged her back before stepping back and looking around. "Where did they go. Where did that monster take him!" Alexis said, her voice carrying more anger with every breath.

"I don't know, but we need to think about ourselves for once! This whole time we have worried about mark. So much so that we haven't even stopped to consider each other. This whole _rescue mission_ has distracted us from asking the more important question of where the HELL are we." Lauren responds, suppressing her fear in false anger. "I have not seen a single other person this whole time. Our phones don't work, we have no food or water and we have no clue where we are. Before we can make any headway on finding Mark we need to save ourselves first." She finishes as Joshua walks over. "I agree, I love Mark but what good are we in finding him of we can't even survive to get there. I saw some birds flying overhead earlier. They were seemingly flying west-ish" He calmly states. "How can you be so sure? We have no compass or maps. We need to find something to orient ourselves with." Lauren responds briskly.

Before her friends could get into a heated debate on the issue at hand Alexis decides that it is best for them to venture down to the base of the valley and see if there are any signs of human life. The others agree with her and grab their stuff and walk past the cave look back and see that the cave was at the base of a large cliff that rises up hundreds of feet. As thet walk further away from the cave something the barely stands out catches Lauren's eye. "Guys look! There is something out there!" she exclaims. A road can be seen off in the distance, snaking across the lush valley between the mountains. The sky above holds no color except for the muted cold tones it casts onto the land below. The group of friends stop for a break while admiring the landscape around them. It is a complete departure from the flat, hot, humid and overall mundane life they have been living so far. There is not a trace of mankind spare the road. After six ot so minutes they decide to push forward and out of the valley. Lauren leads the group as they walk over to the side road and begin to walk down its stone length. Hearing the sound of waves crashing in the distance Joshua decides that it is in the best interest of all to head to the water. Where there is water, there is life.

They hike down to the base of the the valley and are greeted to more cliffs, these being the stark border between lands and sea. The ground flattens out and gives way to two large sea stacks. On Top of the further one a stone building with a red tiled roof breaks the horizon. Its stands before a four hundred some odd foot cliff overlooking the sea ahead. As the friends get closer they can make it out as a large lighthouse, with its thicker base being made up of the central tower and a wrap around addition to accommodate more space. It's modest exterior stood out against the smooth earthen tones of the grass and rock surrounding it. Its fading white paint blend nicely with the greying sky above. Perched on top of the structure was an extinguished spotlight housed under a bright red roof. Fence posts lead out to the edge of the cliff until a small boulder, seemingly placed, at the edge looks over the water below. The sky now begins to shift from a blueish grey to the wide expanse of colours produced by the setting sun.

After what seemed like hours the were finally about to reach the lighthouse when thunder booms in the distance. A storm was approaching, it would be upon them within the hour. They had not brought any camping equipment so their only hope of staying warm and dry is to seek refuge in the lighthouse. Joshua and Lauren are too tired to continue so they rest under an outcrop. Alexis pushes ahead and continues on to the lone building. As she approaches the contrast of the red steel door match the reddening sky around her. The sun had just set and large thunderclouds rolled in over the mountains to the east. The stone walls broke from the ground neatly and were kept up despite being so isolated. The glass in the windows was free of streaks and the iron on the door was rust free. Someone had to be maintaining the building.

She reaches out to open the door but it is locked. The handle is nearly freezing to the touch. She searches around the building for any other entrance but there is only the one. Above the handle there is a lone keyhole. Frustrated and about to give up, a strong sea breeze nearly pushes her off the doorstep. The wind dislodged something from under her jacket, a satin metal key. It was the one that Mark gave her for birthday. She did not know at the time but it was made of the same metal as the crown and the lighter. The key fits and she is able to make her way into the lighthouse.

When she enters she is greeted with a large open room. A large wooden desk and drawings of prototypes line the walls. Sketches of the beast that took him are dotted throughout the clutter. The last occupant must have been an inventor. Alexis walks further in letting the door shut behind her. The slight chill from the ocean air urges her to start a fire. The fireplace in the corner already had wood but it had not been lit. Striking a match she lights a blank piece of paper and throws it in the wood furnace. The logs inside soon catch and warmth fills the room around her. Going back to the desk, there is an unfinished dagger that whomever occupied the lighthouse was working on. She scans the room further and only finds bookshelves stocked with dated texts on just about anything. Mixed in are some popular books from the time period along with some modern devices. She spots a phone on the desk and walks over to it. Picking it up and placing the receiver to her ear she hears the first connection to the outside world. The faint hum of the dial tone.

She puts down the phone and makes her way up the stairs. When she reaches the top she sees a pair of doors. The one on the right leads into a large bathroom with a large tub, rainfall shower and his and her sinks. The door on the left leads into a bedroom with three queen sized beds. The one closest to the window looked oddly familiar. Alexis knows that she has seen it before. " Have I been here before?" She aloud to herself as she looks out the window at the twilight outside. Getting tired she decides to go back and let the others know she got in. However before she could her drowsiness gets the better of her and she just slumps down on the last bed. She stares up at the ceiling seeing what seems to be a dragon carved into the ceiling. Her eyelids grow heavy as she falls asleep.

/ Alexis's Dream \\\

She wakes up sweating, the furs are thrown across the bed and the window is wide open. She can clearly remember leaving it shut before she fell asleep. Getting up, the tinge of a sea breeze wakes her further. She makes her way over to the window and stares out into the blank expanse of sky and sea ahead. The water is smooth as glass with the faint reflection of the cliffs around her. The moon is directly overhead illuminating her face among the darkness. She stumbles back into the room only to find the once shut door slightly ajar. Peering into the room the light glow of two deep emerald orbs shines back. Frozen in fear she just stares at them, worried as to what hosts such vibrant eyes. Whomever it was decided it wanted to stay hidden just a bit longer as as soon as she spotted them… they had disappeared. Feeling as if her mind is just playing tricks on her she calmly musters the willpower to walk over to the door and shut it. The door closes and latches with a heavy thud.

Still trying to make sense of the whole encounter she doesn't notice that the other - thing - was still in the room with her. It had made its way to the rafters above her bed and was just watching her intently. Alexis walks back over to her bed and lays down under the covers. After some time the hidden figure decides to make its presence known. It slowly lowers itself onto the headboard of the bed, trying its hardest not to startle me. I know that it is moving but can not connect my brains' frantic attempts to have my muscles carry me away. I just lay there. It slides off the headboard and walks over to the open window, fresh snow had began to fall and was starting to meander into the room. It closes the window with an affirmative latch. "I am sorry if I had startled you" It, or rather he breaks the silence.

"It is not everyday someone from a different land just shows up into your room and is sleeping in your brothers bed" He softly speaks in the darkness.

"Did you know him well?"

"The more I think about it the less I ever knew him" I manage to reply. I look up and see him at the foot of my bed. His outer layers looked like that of a fur coat and thick winter apparel. He gently sits at the end of the bed waiting for me to go on.

"I met him sophomore year, we were not that close when we met but over the months we became closer. I remember something sparking between us and our closeness grew. I felt safe around him, happy with him. I felt these things with my other friends too."

"Do you like him?" The stranger blurts out.

"God no! He has a boyfriend" I retort, taken back by his question.

"Does he now… I knew the arrow didn't quite shoot straight with him" . Hearing this makes me freeze in my thoughts, this stranger knew Mark… and he said that this was his room. And I am in his brothers bed!

"I never caught your name…" I ask, keeping the urgency out of my voice.

"Alekzander Myrkson, but you can just call me Alex" He replies, he hold out his hand to be shaken.

"And what is your name?"

"Alexis… Kingston"

/ Normal POV \\\

Thunder rocks the lighthouse as banging can be heard coming from the door downstairs. Alexis quickly gets out of the bed and glides down the stairs to the front door. She hastily opens it up to reveal a freezing Lauren and Joshua. The waste no time getting inside and starting up the fire that had died out. After some searching they find what seems to be a cold food storage, inside there is ample supplies for the three of them. Alexis gets a pot of water boiling while Lauren and Joshua explore the rest of the house. "Water is ready!" Alexis shouts out. The other two make their way downstairs. Joshua walks down with a large book in his hands.

"Its locked…" He says, almost in defeat.

"Let me see it" Alexis quickly replies. " I might know where the key is!"

She runs upstairs, remembering her dream from before. She sees the lighter prototype and flips it over, revealing a satin metal key. "Maybe it was not a dream" She says to herself before showing the others her discovery. They open the book and are taken by the name inside the book. _Treyden Myrkson and (Smudged out) Myrkson_. There is knocking at the front door. It is light and synchronous. It begins to get louder and louder. Lauren goes over to the keyhole and looks through it. "Guys… would you believe me if I said the owner of the book is outside the door. Without Mark!" Lauren quickly opens the door and drags the person inside. "Where in hell did you take him!" She yells at him. Nobody had noticed that his arms were bloody along with his face.

"I believe I am aloud to use my own home without being questioned" He codly retorts before sulking past the three and going up the stairs. A slight limp is seen in his gait as he lumbers up the stairs and into the washroom.

Right around twenty minutes later he walks out washed up with a fresh set of clothes.

"I know you want answers and that is why I came" He speaks softly. After a long moment of silence he seemingly gets fed up with the group's shyness.

"Well, I am waiting!" He shouts, catching them all off guard.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

/ Trey's POV \\\

[Memory 10 years ago]

The cool ocean breeze flows over the cliffs and lightly rustles the grass. A small hare pokes its head out from its den before running out in the open field. It knows what it is looking for, a specific patch of grass with an oddly shallow hole near it. It runs out, sprinting at its full speed. The hawks above notice and begin to close in on the small mammal. One dives down and readies its talons for the kill. Before the bird could make contact it is shot out of the sky in a cloud of blood and feathers. Stunned the hare lay motionless in the grassy field. The sun was just going down as the snow begins to fall. Light at first but quickly all visibility was blocked out first by the cloud of white and later by the fog on the window.

I sit back and reach for my cup of tea, it is gone. I look around and see the cup spilled out on the wooden floorboards. The tea had already dried up… I must have been sitting here for a while. The blanket around me is comforting and warm. A perfect contrast from the world just beyond the glass. I should be going to sleep soon. Brother will be up soon to make sure that we are all tightly tucked in and ready for the night. The nights have gotten a lot longer. Sunrise is just about at dinner time and sunset is just a few hours later. The snow has picked up its downfall, I might not be going out to play tomorrow.

Leaving the warmness of the couch by the window, I get up and shuffle over to the fireplace. The blaze within helps heat up the large room. I like the warmness of inside, but the cool bite of the snow is addictive. That is why after all of these years we have decided to stay. Mother and Father had to move into the city, I hate the city. I hate the crowded, dirty, noisy and claustrophobic corridors that they call roads. The buildings lack any real character, just slabs of steel and glass shooting up into the sky.

Why would anyone leave this sanctuary for that Hel.

I need not ask this aloud because the others have the same answer as I do. Alex comes home, brushing the snow off of his boots. "Trey, you should be asleep by now!" He tells me. His voice soft as freshly fallen snow. "I know, I just wanted to watch the hare!" I retort, my voice as broken as the blizzard outside. "You haven't been drinking you tea… that the only way your voice will heal. Must I call mother back to tell you the same thing?" I know he is right. Alex always is right when it comes to our health, that is mostly from spending so much time with mother. He was always her favorite and still is. "Yes brother, I will go now" I mumble in defeat. He walks behind me and lifts me up to my feet. He messes up my hair and nudges me in the direction of the stairs. I let my feet carry through and trudge up to the bedroom. He stays downstair and tends to the fire.

I walk into the bedroom and walk to the middle bed, the one closest to the window already occupied. Alex follows up soon after me. He goes into the bathroom and returns five minutes later. He is clean shaven and washed up. For only being 17 winters old he is taking after Father with his facial hair at least. He matches Fathers build as well, tall and well built. Muscular too, he is going to be a great man just like father. I take after mother, Im tall but slender with light muscle. I am NOT weak, just not as strong as Alex. The only thing that can discern me from Alex is my hair. Everyone else in the family has Blonde or Auburn hair, me on the other hand. I have jet black hair that likes to misbehave. I have to keep it short or I will spend hours on end trying to get all of the tangles and knots out. Mark is different though. He takes neither from Father nor from Mother. He looks similar to me but he is much smaller. Alex and I know why, but our parents forbid us from speaking of it. The snow falling outside the window is enough to coax me asleep as I retreat further under the covers.

The day is young and the snow has stopped falling. I unceremoniously kick off the covers and roll to the side of the bed. I sit up and look out the frosted over window. There has to be at least a meter of snow outside. My lungs bid their greeting very elegantly by throwing me into a coughing fit. Alex like clockwork spins me around and shoves a cup of tea into my hands. I sip it lightly between coughs and attempt to hold it down. It is sweet and soothes my aching chest. He sits down next to me before looking out of the window with me. "The door can still open, if you want to go out when the sun rises later today?" He whispers in my ear. The hairs on the back of my neck stand up straight at the the thought of going outside. I haven't gone outside in a month! With winter still blossoming we can still open the door after the light snowstorms. I quickly finish my tea and run into the bathroom to get washed up for the day. I stand under the warm water of the shower and stare into the white expanse that drops off into a sea of ice and water.

Before I can open the bedroom door a thud is heard on the roof. Something heavy just landed up there. I think to myself as I slowly make my way over to the open window. All that can be heard is the crashing of waves below the cliffs and the light wind brushing past. Shingles above creak under the weight of the creature on the roof. I up at the rafters as dust falls where heavy footsteps make their grounding. A snow white head pokes down from the overhang and looks me dead in the eyes. It gives a smile before jumping down to the ground below, waiting for the boys to follow. "Snow day!" Alex beams as he rushes to get his boots on properly. I race over to the occupied bed and tuck my younger brother in. I look at his sleeping figure and try not to wake him as I slip out of the bedroom.

I gently close the front door with a definitive latch. The winter dragon has decided that it has nothing better to do than play with us. I didn't mind the company, after all we never do get visitors. Ever since I fell Ill, mother and father decided that it would be best for us to all be quarantined. It was originally just to be me but the others decided that they would not stand being separated from me. So now we all are stuck in this winter abode together. Every week we would receive medicine and supplies, I personally asked for a copy of the paper or a book. I am reminded of our current situation by a snowball hitting me square in the face. Alex… that son of a B- another snowball hits me. I swing around to see Alex and the winter dragon laughing up a storm at my displeasure.

The dragon darts under the snow and heads right for me. It rears its head up and slides to a stop at the base of my feet. A wall of snow is sent cascading over me quite effectively covering me. "Trey! Look out!" Alex shouts over, attempting and failing to contain his laughter. During all of our fun I failed to notice that it was dinnertime and we needed to be inside. "Alex… I think its time for our meds" I shout over to him. He checks his watch and stands up and runs to the door. I follow suit with the winter dragon bolting ahead. It just waits at the door and motions for us to wait. The door is already wide open and a black figure retreats into the bedroom. I break through and stop at the top of the stairs, taken by what I see. The pitch black dragon is staring at Mark. He is just sitting up terrified in his bed. The dragon jumps up onto the base of the bed and gives a light croon. Its lavender eyes never once taking their gaze off of Mark. It walks up slowly and sits at his feet. Yawning it lays down and curls itself into a ball by his side. Mark just lays down with his back to the dragon and throws the blanket over the dragon. He coughs lightly before returning to sleep.

Alex makes his way to the room as well and is overjoyed. "Trey… do you know what that is? That d-dragon is the son of the A… al-pha" He manages to say before the winter dragon walked up the stairs scaring us both. Almost brotherly it lays down at the foot of the bed and keeps guard of the two asleep in the bed. I am starving and head downstairs to make myself some dinner. Alex heads into the bathroom and gets ready for the night. A hour later I make it back to the bathroom and brush my teeth. I splash my face with the warm water before heading to bed. I make sure to not step on the winter dragon as I make my way to the last bed. "Do you know why it picked him?" I ask Alex, hoping that he is still awake. "Yes, it can wait for the morning" He whispers back from the silence.

"Can you please just tell me now, I will forget to ask you in the morning" I retort. Knowing that I will not relent he gives in. "Fine, you know how Mother and Father are very important?". "Yeah" I quickly respond. After a moment of silence he whispers through the darkness, "Well, we are Drekiblóð".

"Dreki-what" I retort. Everything that he is saying starts to make less and less sense. "Drekiblóð, It means that we share a bloodline with the Alpha species. You and Mark are special because you are purebreds."

"What about you Alex?" I question

"I am a hybrid. That is why the winter dragon chose you". This appalled me. The legendary winter dragon had chosen to bond with me. Of course Mark had the real treat. The elusive Skuggadreki had chosen to bond with him. Needing to process all of this new information I lay my head down on the pillow and close my eyes.


End file.
